Golden Wings
by Larkflight
Summary: Leopardstar has been hurt enough. Her first love, Tigerstar, died without ever returning her love. How could she love his son? Especially if her love is a murderer and a traitor? Sorry i suck at summaries! Flame, don't, I dont really care...


ALLEGIANCES

RIVERCLAN

Leader – Leopardstar-spotted golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Deputy – Hawkfrost-dark tabby tom, blue eyes

Medicine Cat – Mothwing-golden tabby she-cat, brilliant blue eyes

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors

Blackclaw – smoky black tom, dark amber eyes.

Apprentice, Beechpaw

Reedwhisker – black tom, amber eyes.

Apprentice, Ripplepaw

Stonestream – skinny gray tom, green eyes

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat, brown eyes.

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom.

Mintfur – gray tabby tom, pale green eyes.

Apprentice, Graypaw

Otterheart – dark brown she-cat, gray eyes.

Pinefur – tabby she-cat with very short fur, dark green eyes.

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Icewing- pure white she-cat

Apprentices

Willowpaw – gray tabby she-cat, pale blue eyes.

Beechpaw – light brown tom

Ripplepaw – dark gray tabby tom

Graypaw – pale gray she-cat, pale amber eyes.

Rainpaw – mottled blue-gray tom, dark blue eyes.

Queens

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell queen, blue eyes, mother of Blackclaw's kit: Dapplekit (mottled gray she-kit)

Dawnflower – pale gray queen, mother of Voletooth's kits: Minnowkit (dark gray she-kit), Pebblekit (mottled gray tom), and Pouncekit (ginger-and-white tom)

Elders

Heavystep – stocky tabby tom.

THUNDERCLAN

Leader – Firestar – fiery ginger tom with dark green eyes.

Deputy – Bramblclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Berrypaw (cream-colored tom)

Medicine Cat – Leafpool – light brown tabby-and-white she-cat, amber eyes.

Warriors

Cloudtail – long-furred white tom, blue eyes.

Dustpelt – brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Hazelpaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat, leaf-green eyes.

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat, green eyes.

Thornclaw – golden tabby tom.

Spiderleg – long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly.

Apprentice, Mousepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) – slender brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water.

Brightheart – ginger-and-white she-cat, yellow eyes.

Stormfur – dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan.

Ashfur – pale gray tom (with darker flecks), dark blue eyes.

Apprentice, Birchpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Apprentice, Whitepaw (white she-cat, green eyes)

Ferncloud – pale gray she-cat (with darker gray flecks), pale green eyes.

Queens

Daisy – long-furred cream queen from the horseplace.

Sorreltail – calico queen, mother of Brackenfur's kits: Honeykit (pale bracken-colored tabby she-kit), Poppykit (calico she-kit), Cinderkit (gray tabby she-kit), and Molekit (tan-and-brown tom).

Elders

Longtail – pale tabby warrior with dark black stripes; retired early due to failing sight.

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader – Blackstar – huge white tom with black paws.

Deputy – Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Kinkpaw (tabby she-cat with odd fur)

Medicine Cat – Littlecloud – very small tabby tom.

Warriors

Oakfur – small brown tom.

Apprentice, Ratpaw (brown tom)

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom, blue eyes.

Apprentice – Toadpaw (dark brown tom)

Rowanclaw – dark ginger tom.

Snaketail – dark brown tom with a striped tail, green eyes.

Apprentice, Whitepaw (white she-cat with long fur)

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Smokefoot – black tom.

Queens

Tallpoppy – long-legged brown tabby queen, mother of Oakfur's kits: Ivykit (black, white and tortoiseshell she-kit), Owlkit (light brown tabby tom)

Elders

Boulder – skinny gray tom, very old.

Cedarheart – dark gray tom, amber eyes.

WINDCLAN

Leader – Onestar – brown tabby tom.

Deputy – Ashfoot – gray she-cat.

Apprentice, Dewpaw (spotted tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat – Barkface – short-tailed brown tom.

Warriors

Willowclaw – gray she-cat

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws.

Apprentice, Antpaw (brown tom with one black ear)

Weaselfur – ginger-and-white tom.

Owlwhisker – brown tabby tom.

Tornear – tabby tom.

Apprentice, Leafpaw (dark tabby tom)

Gorsetail – pale gray-and-white she-cat.

Crowfeather – dark gray-black tom, blue eyes.

Queens

Whitetail – white queen with pale amber eyes, mother of Onestar's kits: Harekit (brown-and-white tom) and Heatherkit (light brown tabby she-kit with smoky blue eyes).

Nightcloud – sleek black queen with green eyes, mother of Crowfeather's kit: Breezekit (thin black tom, amber eyes).

Elders

Morningflower – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes.

Rushtail – light brown tom.

Darkfoot – raven-black she-cat.

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom.

ANIMALS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS

Midnight – stargazing elderly badger with a long stripe on the forehead.

Purdy – elderly tabby tom, amber eyes.

Floss – pretty gray-and-white she-cat, blue eyes.

Smokey – muscular gray-and-white tom.


End file.
